This invention relates generally to buildings and, in particular, to buildings including light transmission systems for shading the interior of the building.
In order to provide optimal viewing of objects within a building, such as, for example, paintings, sculptures, or other artifacts within a museum, or the like, it is desirable to use indirect natural, or ambient, light in order to maximize the aesthetic quality of the appearance of such objects. However, conventional methods of providing such indirect light do not provide sufficient lighting levels within the interior spaces of most buildings of this type.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the limitations of the above prior art techniques by providing indirect ambient light into the interior of a building in a manner to maximize the aesthetic quality of the objects therein.